


Such Curious Developments

by lukeloops



Series: Ouran Daydreams (KyoHaru) [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Character Development, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gender Identity, Jealousy, friends to lovers (sort of), wow so much teenage emotional confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeloops/pseuds/lukeloops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi and Kyoya are both fiercely independent people. So acknowledging, let alone exploring, their feelings for each other is not going be easy. Collateral damage is likely. But are the winnings worth the gamble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Black Book

**Author's Note:**

> Oops it's another KyoHaru fic, this time longer and perhaps a little sexier. Continues on from 'Particularly Special' but still mostly canon so you don't really need to have read that first. This one explores their growing relationship as they try not to screw up. Will they fail? Probably. Read on to find out...  
> Chapter 1 is a bit dull, I know, I just needed to do some scene-setting to establish the events of future chapters. And though it won't be a major element of the story, i definitely interpret Haruhi as being non-binary gendered (and also just imagine Artist!Kyoya that would be a fun AU)

Haruhi Fujioka didn't like to admit that she was nervous, especially when the situation involved stupid rich kids. She refused to be intimidated by expensive clothes or high social standing, and saw straight through most people before they had a chance to scare her anyway.  
But there was something making her nervous right now, and the situation happened to involve the richest and most influential factor she could think of.

It was Monday breaktime, and Haruhi was about to come face-to-face with Kyoya Ootori for the first time since he'd been in her house, in bed with her.

Music room 3 was a flurry of activity, Mori attempting to set out chairs for the planning meeting while the twins attached various garish props to him. Haruhi stepped expertly aside as the giant senpai tore a venetian mask from his face and elbowed both twins in the chest. Kyoya greeted her the same way he usually did, cordial but quick to proceed to business. Maybe his eyes were warmer now. Or maybe Haruhi just knew how to read all of his expressions by now.

The seven hosts seated themselves around the circular table, chattering away excitedly about the plans for the next month of events. Haruhi was last to the table and the only remaining seat was next to Kyoya, on his left. _Of course_. She didn't want to be caught looking at him, but she couldn’t help but steal glances in his direction, watching for some sign of the affectionate side of him that she now knew existed. Obviously there wasn’t much that wouldn’t be a giveaway to everyone else, but at least _some_ familiarity would be nice. Or had he forgotten all  about wanting to hold her close and protect her?

Resting her chin on her hands, Haruhi watched Kyoya taking notes and not looking at her, the page filling rapidly up with neat rows while across the table, Tamaki lamented the confines of school property and the judgemental natures of his peers, as yet another of his grand visions was shot down.  
Haruhi blinked twice in rapid succession. On the page, circled by Kyoya's busy pen, were the words "move your right hand next to your right knee". Without taking her elbows off the table, she stole a glance at Kyoya's face.  
His eyes were fixed on his pen, seemingly unaware of her ability to see his face or what he was writing.

Slowly and deliberately, Haruhi sat up straight and dropped her right hand under the table. It was met quickly by a cooler, larger hand. Kyoya. He knotted the two sets of fingers together, gently stroking her palm with his thumb. Haruhi bit her lip and looked sideways again. Kyoya still seemed indifferent to her presence.

For the rest of the planning meeting, Haruhi felt somewhat relieved that Kyoya had discretely acknowledged their newfound closeness. But a new kind of nervousness was beginning to settle in, the kind that made her stomach do somersaults and her palms grow warm. 

-

Tachibana arrived early for his duties on Tuesday morning; the night driver was still there. While checking over the cars for hidden bombs, wires and the like, Tachibana chatted to the older man, who went by the name Sakai and was quick to reveal that the youngest of their charges had recently spent the night and following day with a girl who lived in a nearby town. Somewhat surprised, Tachibana agreed with a smile that it was about time Master Kyoya focused on something other than school and the family business.

 The bodyguard was just finishing routine safety inspections on the floor-to-ceiling windows illuminating Master Kyoyas’s living area when the teen emerged reluctantly from his bedroom, hair damp and tousled from the shower, his tie draped over his collar.

“Good morning Master Kyoya.” Tachibana bowed respectfully.

“Is it?” Kyoya rubbed his forehead.

With perfect timing, a maid entered with a tray of coffee and toast. The tall twentysomething made quite a fuss of setting everything down on the table neatly, and then as she turned to bow, exclaimed, “Master Kyoya, your tie! Let me fix it for you.”

Kyoya stared unfazed at the wall as she tied it and straightened it out, letting her fingers linger unnecessarily long on his collar and chest before she made her smiling exit. Kyoya slumped down on the sofa and poured himself some coffee. “The staff are getting steadily more familiar,” he remarked, loading sugar cubes into the cup. Tachibana couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?”

“Well. Both of your brothers had found daily exposure to pretty young women eager to help to be… too much, shall we say, by the time they were sixteen.” The bodyguard explained. “Whereas you show no interest in any of the maids’ advances. It’s become a bit of a game now.”

“Ah.” Kyoya took a sip of coffee. “I can’t say I’m surprised. Just last week I discovered that the gardeners have a betting pool over my sexual orientation.” He looked entirely unconcerned.

“Whichever way, I’m sure the half the house-servants are waiting to receive your interest. Not that there is a vacant position, from what I hear?”

Kyoya leaned back into the sofa, pushing his glasses up his nose. He could probably have Tachibana fired for this conversation, but the manservant’s service was invaluable. “I can neither confirm or deny any rumours, because I don’t see why anybody else has reason to care.” he stated airily.

“As you wish Master Kyoya,” his bodyguard began, “but I trust you are aware of certain precautions-“

“Tachibana.” Kyoya held up his hand. “I appreciate your dedication to your job. However, I can assure you there is no need to lecture me about safe sex.”

“I shall continue my rounds then.” Tachibana bowed and made to leave. Kyoya began sorting out his book bag.

“Oh, and Master Kyoya? The boy turned to look at him. “Your shirt is inside-out, shall I call a maid to help fix it for you?”

Kyoya’s flushed scowl told him it was time to get moving.

 

-

 

Haruhi was making Darjeeling tea and surveying the scene of the Host Club in action. The twins were playing one of their devilish games with a bunch of squealing onlookers, this time involving magic tricks that always seemed to fail and result in flirtatious bickering. Tamaki and Honey were engrossed in some quaint board game with two girls who seemed more interested in fiddling with the boys’ blonde hair and sighing wistfully. Mori sat in a secluded corner with one of his regulars who was nearly as quiet as he was, the two of them playing cards.

Kyoya was actually hosting today too; three giggling girls were trying to make him lose at the English game Hangman, so far without success.  
Haruhi poured cups of tea for each of the room’s occupants, serving Kyoya’s table last.

“Thank you Haruhi,” he murmured without looking up from his infamous leather-bound notebook, in he was presumably listing all the possible words.

Haruhi turned to the guests. “Can I get anything else for you ladies? Today’s pastry selection looks incredible, I’d love for you to try them.” She tried to catch Kyoya’s eye. Nothing.  
The girls accepted Haruhi’s offer, gushing about how considerate he was.

 _He_. Haruhi almost preferred being seen as a boy these days. At first, she had felt like she was deceiving people, but she came to realise that out of all of the club members, she was the most genuine when hosting. Now, being a male made life easier; when Haruhi was hosting, Tamaki and the twins couldn’t hit on him, and nobody was telling him that he needed to change his attitude or appearance to be more like his gender.  
When Haruhi returned to the table with a platter of fancy miniature croissants, she did something very un-Host-like and took a sneaky look at Kyoya’s notebook, hoping to find him stumped as payback for him avoiding her gaze. Unlikely, as his English vocabulary was pretty vast.  
To her surprise, Haruhi saw that Kyoya wasn’t trying to solve the game at all, and was actually drawing. One side of the page were dotted a few birds and some different angled views of a heptagon- a weird combination- and on the other was a sketch of a graveyard. A figure sat between the rows in the background. It was a familiar scene to the two people who could see it, except that the sky was perfectly clear.

“Interposition.” Kyoya looked up suddenly at his guests. “It means to stick your nose in where it doesn’t belong. Am I correct?” His smile said he knew damned well he was.

“So smart”, the girls sighed. One of them took his hand in hers and stroked his palm.

“Haruhi, don’t you have matters to attend to? Don’t mind him, girls, he gets so starstruck.” Kyoya’s dismissive tone riled her up, and she prepared to shoot her iciest glare- only to find him winking at her, glasses flashing and mouth tilting up at both corners.

-

They weren’t granted more than perhaps thirty seconds together out of ear-shot of the others until Friday. Kyoya looked up from his computer screen as Haruhi approached, arms full of abandoned props.

“I didn’t know you could draw,” she said over the top of two feathered fans.

Kyoya gave her his most winning smile. “Can you think of anything that I can’t do, Haruhi?”

“Make an omelette?”

“I could learn.” He leaned back in his seat, stretching his long arms above his head and out to the sides. “Put those down for a moment.” She complied, and his eyes roamed her figure, honing in the shape of her jaw and the straight lines of her frame. A knot tied itself in his chest.  
“Haruhi… Can I draw you?” he heard himself ask. Why the hesitation? Kyoya did not do shy, as Haruhi should know- a week ago he was practically begging to be let between her legs for crying out loud- and yet here he was feeling nervous about such a mundane thing.

“I guess, sure.” She sounded a little self-conscious and put her hands in her pockets.

Kyoya reached in his bag for a pencil. “Just stay like that. It’s only quick sketch. I’ve never done anybody’s profile before.”

Accompanying the scratching of pencil against paper, they talked about the week’s club activities. But Kyoya was distracted. _Unnerved_ by how at ease Haruhi was around him. All week she’d been hiding blushes when he caught her eye, but she still acted perfectly natural. Comfortable. With him.

“Almost done,” he announced, pushing his chair back as he stood up and approached her. “I just need a closer look at-“

Kyoya cupped his free hand to her cheek, turning her face to the side. Haruhi’s lips were slightly parted as she looked up at him through her long lashes. He was unable to stop himself bringing his face down close to hers, the tips of their noses touching.

It was Haruhi who sealed the gap between their mouths.

Kyoya’s notebook fell from his hand to the floor as both his hands went to her hips, pulling her a little closer. The kiss was soft, soft like she was.  
When Haruhi peeled away to breathe, he resumed touching her smooth cheek. Choosing his words carefully.

“Am I to assume you’re not regretting what happened between us?”

“I don’t regret any of it.” Haruhi whispered. “Senpai… we’re more than friends now aren’t we?”

Kyoya rubbed the back of his neck. “I think we are.”

She nodded slowly, and then smiled. “I have to go now, I need to cook dinner for my dad. Have a good weekend.”

“And you,” Kyoya replied, and then she was gone.  
He stooped and retrieved his notebook. What an interesting week it had been.  
And it was only going to get more interesting.


	2. Special Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demanding Kyoya = sexy Kyoya. Also Haruhi isn't very good at doing womenly shopping.

“Haruhi, I’m going to need you to try on a few of the costumes before they’re finalized, in case anything needs to be taken in.” Kyoya tilted his head towards the prep room without looking at her.  
It was Monday after school, and for the past two hours, Kyoya had been flashing his dangerous smile in Haruhi’s direction every time they passed. He had also managed to ‘accidentally’ brush her knee and the back of her neck.

“Make sure the clothes aren’t too tight!” Tamaki yelled from the doorway. “It isn’t right for a young girl to wear anything revealing!”  
Kyoya stood, closing his laptop lid. “I assure you, those particular outfits exist only in your vapid fantasies. Now go home.”  
Haruhi followed him into the side room, as the rest of the hosts made their exit. The moment the sound of footsteps died, she found herself pinned against the rail of costumes, Kyoya’s hands on the wall above each of her shoulders.

“Thought they’d never leave”, he grinned, his glasses flashing in a way Haruhi knew only too well meant trouble.  
“Speaking of which…” The tall boy bent forward and pressed his lips to her cheek, which began to burn. “We have the chance to be alone this weekend. Properly. If you’d like to, that is.”

Haruhi considered the emphasis on his words. There was no denying that she found herself wanting to be near her senpai, to find out more about what he was really like. But what if they were caught? There was no innocent scenario that could pass for the truth, and she had a feeling that the truth would be far from innocent.  
On cue, Kyoya took a step closer to her, breath warm against her ear. “I would _very_ much like to be alone with you Haruhi,” he murmured, tracing the side of her face with one long finger.  
She closed her eyes at his touch and his words. What they had done… would it happen again? Would it be even better this time?

Something about him was making her want to find out.

“Alright.” Haruhi nodded, and then daringly added, “But I’m not going to let you kiss me again unless you’re on your best behavior.”

Kyoya chuckled, eyes glinting. “You know me, Haruhi, I always get what I want. I’ll send a car for you as soon as your father leaves for work on Friday. And you’d better wear something nice. Hmm, let’s see”- his free hand left her face and tugged her shirt out of her trousers, two fingers pushing under the hem at her hip and hooking her underwear. Haruhi gasped, blushing further. “As I thought, plain white cotton. Boring.” Kyoya drawled, standing up straight and reaching into the inside pocket of his blazer. From his wallet he drew a gold plastic card, which he tucked into Haruhi’s trouser pocket. “Go and get something more suitable. I _will_ know if you obey or not.”

Haruhi scowled, pushing him away. “I don’t want your money Senpai.”  
“No,” Kyoya stooped to her ear again, nose and lips brushing the skin of her neck. “But you want me to make you come again, don’t you?”  
Haruhi felt herself going weak at the knees. By the time she had regained her composure, she was alone in the prep room, and Kyoya’s footsteps were fading in the corridor.

 -

Two days later, Haruhi found herself outside a department store with Kyoya’s repulsive plastic card burning a hole in her bag. She had ditched her school uniform and borrowed one of her dad’s nicest blouses, but she still felt ridiculously out of place. Ah well. She took a deep breath, and strode purposefully into the lingerie section.

Haruhi instantly cringed at the assorted garish garments surrounding her.  How was that clothing? It was just a strip of lace. The bras boasted more stuffing than she had actual breast to stuff in them. This was a nightmare.  
Not one to give up easily though, Haruhi took her time examining the different items, keeping one eye out in case anyone she knew was around. She didn’t really know what she was looking for. Did Kyoya have a favourite colour? What was he expecting her to like? Nothing red or pink, that was for certain. And apparently not plain white.

A rack of lace shorts caught her eye. They seemed like a normal shape compared to everything else in the aisle. Haruhi flicked through the sizes- looking for the smallest of course- and finally produced a pair of surprisingly soft boy-shorts, black with a not-too-offending lilac trim. Deciding they’d do nicely, she set about finding a top piece to match, cursing internally at the fact that she actually wanted to please Kyoya with something as ridiculous as underwear.  
To her eternal gratitude, the knickers had a corresponding bra that wasn’t designed to push her chest up into her chin. In fact, it was basically two triangles of silky lilac fabric held together with black lace straps. Perfect. Haruhi grabbed the smallest size she could find and headed for the checkout.

“Cash or card?” smiled the busty, red-lipped woman at the desk. Haruhi pulled out the card in answer. The woman took it between perfectly manicured nails, raising her eyebrows at the name as she scanned it, then wrapped Haruhi’s purchases- a fortnight’s worth of food money for a few scraps of fabric- in tissue paper and placed them in a fancy paper bag.

Haruhi was incredibly relieved to be out of the shop and on her way home. The bag went straight to the back of her cupboard, where her father would not find it, but it would not go to the back of her mind, no matter how hard she tried.

 -

Judging by Haruhi’s location, she wasn’t doing her usual shopping. That must mean she was on the special mission he had set her. _Took a while_ , Kyoya smiled to himself, leaning back in his swivel chair as he watched her phone’s GPS wink knowingly from his laptop screen. In truth, he thought that Haruhi looked pleasing in whatever she was wearing. But now he knew what she looked like under her male uniforms and hand-me-downs, Kyoya was excited to find out what she’d look like in something _sexy_.  
He felt himself growing hot under the collar. Would she choose something girly and delicate, or was she about to become a full-blown temptress? Closing his eyes, Kyoya pictured her slipping out of a bathrobe to reveal a barely-there translucent nightdress, that rode up to reveal the tops of fishnet stockings as she placed her hands on the arm-rests of his chair and straddled him…

The thought of her body against his was too much for Kyoya, who headed straight for the shower. He hurriedly soothed the ache that had grown in his crotch, and then began to fret over the complications of undoing a bra.

 

By the time Friday rolled around, Haruhi was restless with a combination of excitement and nerves. Club hours seemed to drag by as though someone had attached weights to the hands of the clock. Kyoya kept glancing over at her and then pretending not to notice her trying to catch his eye. How was he not emitting steam from his ears or something? He may be the omniscient, too-cool-to-care Shadow King, but he was still a teenage boy, and teenage boys had vivid imaginations.  
Yet again, Haruhi fought to keep her face neutral as she remembered what had happened last time they were alone together. It was strange for her to admit to herself, but Kyoya’s personal brand of demanding flirtation had definitely made her want to be physically involved again. And all the evidence pointed towards that happening tonight.

She scrambled for the exit as soon as her last guest had left, calling over her shoulder for everyone to have a good weekend. The twins caught her by the elbows and demanded to know why she was in such a hurry.  
“I’m worn out,” Haruhi lied, “and I have a lot of housework to get through before I can settle down and read.”  
“We can help?” two identical grins loomed in front of her mischievously.  
“Yeah, when pigs fly.” Haruhi dodged past them and set off for home.

 

Should she bring an overnight bag? Should she wear something smart? This whole situation was ridiculous. Haruhi tried to run a bath but her father had used most of the hot water, so she perched on the side of the tub and splashed herself with a flannel, paying particular attention to her privates. The memory of him kissing her _there_ made her knees weak again.  
After drying herself, Haruhi threw on her nightshirt and went to the kitchen, where Ranka was brewing tea and touching up his makeup.

“My little Haruhi, you won’t miss daddy too much will you?” he cooed. “You know I hate these double shifts, but it’s such a bother to come home in between, just for a few hours…”

“I’ll be fine Dad, I’m used to it.” Haruhi listened to him prattle on while she drank her tea, only tuning in when he said, “and what a lovely boy that Kyoya is, offering to send his bodyguards over to check on you in the night. You know, I might just take him up on that, you never know what trouble there is out there now.”

 _Huh_ , she thought. Kyoya and her father were still on close terms then. That probably wouldn’t be the case if her doting dad knew what the ‘nice boy’ had said and done to her on the floor just a few metres away.

As soon as Ranka left for work, Haruhi went to her cupboard and pulled out the ominous bag from the post department store, unwrapping her new acquisitions for the first time. Then she tried them on and looked in the mirror.

To her eyes, Haruhi was still the same plain person, built like a rake and unremarkable in all aspects. But although her eyes betrayed her anxieties, her body now spoke of confidence and femininity. As if she knew what she wanted and how to get it.

Haruhi quicky pulled on her least scruffy jeans, still debating whether or not to make an effort with her outer clothes. Eventually she chose a weather-appropriate sweater, figure-hugging but still comfortable. With the addition of shoes and bag she was ready, and stepped outside.

A rather ostentatious car was pulled up on the curb below, the driver waiting by the rear door. “Miss Fujioka?” he smiled as she approached. Haruhi nodded nervously, and the door was opened for her as she slid into the car.

 

The Ootori mansion was of course lavish, but Haruhi paid little attention to the décor as a uniformed servant showed her up to Kyoya’s rooms and knocked.

“Enter!” he called. The maid promptly disappeared and Haruhi timidly pushed open the door.

Kyoya was lounging on a long white sofa with a book in his lap, clad in expensive-looking jeans and a checked button-up. _Lilac and black, what an interesting coincidence._ At the sight of her he smiled broadly, and gestured for her to take a seat next to him. His body was warm.

“I trust you made it here okay?” he asked. Haruhi nodded, looking at her knees. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to initiate some sort of embrace or not, so she settled for leaning against his shoulder.  
Kyoya placed his hands over hers. “Are you alright Haruhi?” he said softly. “You seem a bit nervous.”  
Haruhi felt herself blushing. “Big houses make me feel a bit out of place.”

Kyoya laughed. The sound was low and musical. “You’d better get used to it. This is the only place we’re guaranteed privacy.” He placed three fingers under her chin and lifted so he could capture her lips in a soft kiss. Haruhi sighed and leaned in, and then felt Kyoya pull back.

“Still nervous?” he asked. Haruhi shrugged.

Kyoya’s face became more serious for a moment. “You do remember that it’s entirely your choice what happens tonight, right? And always for that matter.”

Haruhi met his gaze, and saw that his smoky grey eyes were sincere. For all his cunning, she knew could trust Kyoya. It was just…  
“I’m inexperienced, that’s all,” she murmured, reaching up to tuck his hair behind his ear. “And apparently you are too, but you seem to know stuff.”  
“Yeah, well I have a brilliant mind and an internet connection.” Her senpai smiled knowingly. “I don’t do hesitation, I just go for what I want. You should try it.”

Haruhi’s slightly shaky hand was beginning to explore the curve of his ear and the smooth skin below it. “I am. I’m going to be a lawyer someday, even though I can’t afford school and I’m just a lowly commoner.” The last words dripped with sarcasm.

“There are other situations in which the attitude would benefit you.” Kyoya raised one eyebrow, glancing at her hand.

Haruhi felt a warmth grow in her chest and start to spread, until she had the courage to face Kyoya directly and place her other hand on his thigh. “Well then”, she said, looking him in the eye. “I want you to take me to bed.”


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: graphic smut incoming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reads and kudos so far, things are getting more intense now so you might want to prepare yourselves.

Kyoya was smirking widely as he led Haruhi up the stairs and opened the sliding door to his bedroom. She followed him into the equally spacious room, whereupon he grabbed her by the waist and pressed their lips together. Once more, she could taste his desire, strong and urgent. He pulled the two of them down into the middle of his bed so that they lay on their sides facing each other, and hooked Haruhi’s leg over his waist.

The proximity of their lower halves was an unexpected development this early on, but Haruhi wasn’t complaining. She could already feel herself beginning to match Kyoya’s mood. He was now licking at her lower lip. Haruhi parted her lips obediently, and he caught the lower one between his teeth, tugging gently. Haruhi inhaled sharply and felt him smirk. Not to be outdone, she ran her own tongue over Kyoya’s lips, and when they gave way she sucked each in turn into her mouth, nipping at the flushed skin. Her movements were a mixture of copying and guesswork but they did the trick, and Kyoya moaned into their kiss, falling flat on his back.

Heart pounding, Haruhi positioned herself on top of him, hands on his chest. She planted a few kisses on Kyoya’s neck before biting at his earlobe.

“Haruhi”, he grunted, gripping her hips.

Haruhi gently removed his glasses, tossing them off the side of the bed, and moved her shaking fingers to the top button of his shirt. Sensing her struggle, Kyoya helped her. When all the buttons were undone, Haruhi sat back, hyper-aware that she was now resting her weight on the bulge in his jeans. Kyoya was panting slightly as he looked up at her. Haruhi took a few calming breaths and maintained eye contact as she pulled off her sweater.

There were perhaps five seconds where Kyoya stared up at her with a look of pure admiration on his flushed face, basking in the sight of her. His fingers trailed down her exposed stomach. Then with a growl, he flipped them over, shrugging his shirt off in the process.

Haruhi felt herself pressed into the mattress, kisses attacking her throat. She dug her nails into Kyoya’s bare back and he moaned against her ear.

“Perfect girl. I hope you’re nice and wet for me.”

Haruhi couldn’t help but release a moan of her own at the sound of his voice. Kyoya was now fumbling with her flies and tugging impatiently at her jeans. She helped him out by kicking them off her ankles, and then he was on top of her again. His erection was solid and very noticeable against her thigh.

Kyoya traced the lace outline of her bra. “Good choice. I approve,” he smirked, and bit at her collarbone. Haruhi’s hips jerked involuntarily at the thrilling pain.

He laughed his low musical laugh against her warm skin.“Oh, you like that do you?” The next moment, Kyoya was sucking at her collarbone, surely leaving a bruise. Haruhi whimpered and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Mine”, rasped Kyoya, leaving a second mark above the first. _Yes.Yours._  “Now let’s get rid of these.” He quickly discarded his jeans and then placed Haruhi’s legs back round his middle.

“Mine”, he intoned again, now reaching beneath her back for the clasp on her bra. It took a moment, but he triumphantly tugged the garment away from her torso and threw it across the room before attaching his hot mouth to the soft skin of her breasts.

Haruhi bucked into him, desperate for contact against her stiff nipples. In response, Kyoya began to grind his hips agonizingly slowly against hers, tongue flicking across her peaks. Haruhi let slip another moan.

“So perfect”, Kyoya sighed into her chest. Haruhi pressed his body closer to hers; his erection dug uncomfortably into her thigh now but she wanted to tease him back. Wanted him to unravel the way she was. Her grasp on him tightened as their hips rolled to meet each other. His head dropped into her shoulder as his breath hitched.

Haruhi met his movements with her own and experimentally scratched her nails slowly down his back. This was Kyoya’s breaking point, and he was instantly back on his knees, looming over her, grinning ominously.

“Playing dirty I see,” he growled out, placing both her wrists above her head and securing them with one hand. “But you asked for this, remember.” With that, he trailed his free hand down her stomach to the waistband of her shorts. Haruhi bit her lip.

Kyoya chuckled, moving his hand lower, so that it hovered milimetres away from her shrouded heat. She found herself bucking her hips to try and meet his touch.

“Would you like me to make you feel good again?” he whispered.

 _Oh god, yes._ Haruhi nodded, pressing her eyes tight shut.

“How?”

“I don’t care”, she breathed, “Just… Touch me. Please.”

Two hands moulded themselves to her hips, sliding her now soaked underwear down, and a pair of eager wet lips pressed against her sternum, then along each of her ribs in turn. Finally, Kyoya brushed his fingertips against her folds, sending sparks skittering across her naked body.

“Good girl”, he sighed, feeling how wet she had become. Haruhi tilted her head back and allowed his actions to swamp her senses.

Kyoya’s long fingers wrapped around her knees, spreading them. Haruhi opened to eyes to be met by the sight of him gazing almost reverentially down at her as he traced the backs of her knees and up her thighs delicately.

“What’s up?” she asked, feeling self-conscious.

“Nothing, just…” he sighed as his smouldering eyes roamed her body, biting his lip. Then he answered by dropping his lips to her hip and planting a forceful kiss against the skin. Haruhi inhaled sharply, feeling his teeth and tongue grazing a path down to her centre. There was a sharp nip at the inside of her thigh, and then his tongue was pushing between her curls to taste her wetness.

Kyoya’s satisfied moan was hot against her, his tongue beginning to circle lazily around her clit. Haruhi gripped at the sheets beneath her with white knuckles, forcing herself to breathe evenly. It was almost scary how much power Kyoya had over her, reducing her to a sweating mess on his bed as he worked his magic. The sensations building deep inside her were entirely beyond her control. But that only added to the thrill of it.

Kyoya was now pressing one long digit up into her. Haruhi struggled not to cry out. The sensation, combined with his stiff tongue now pressing down against her clit, was almost too much to bear. “Kyoya”, Haruhi gasped, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him upwards. “I… I want to touch you instead.”

Kyoya’s teeth pinched at her sensitive hip again. He looked up at her. “You taste so good though”, he purred. “Let me finish you.”

He slipped a second finger deep inside her and she was powerless to resist. Her hips jerked uncontrollably as she felt Kyoya press his mouth to her once more while his fingers began to thrust. Within seconds, fireworks were exploding inside her.

Haruhi dug her nails into his shoulders and cried out, feeling her internal muscles spasm. The boy between her legs didn’t stop though, his free hand pushing down on her abdomen to keep her in place as he dragged her relentlessly towards a second orgasm. Haruhi honestly thought she must be dying. Both of them were panting, gripping each other hard. It was as though he was enjoying this as much as she was, as painfully desperate for release as her.

Whimpering, Haruhi felt herself go limp against the mattress as she finally began to succumb to the burning feeling deep inside her Kyoya seemed to sense this and his hot mouth left her overstimulated core to murmer soothingly in her ear. “It’s alright, I’ve got you. Let go.”

She would have screamed his name, but Haruhi could not string the syllables together as a tidal wave of pleasure crashed against the fire within her. She was dimly aware of her hips rolling against Kyoya’s hand as he practically slammed his fingers in and out of her, and her eyes watering with the intensity of her orgasm.

“Good girl,” he whispered again, as she slowly came back down to earth. Kyoya was very red in the face, lips glistening with sweat and her juices. The way his eyes burned from beneath half-closed lids was indescribable.

Haruhi sat up, pushing her hair away from her face, and placed a hand on his chest to signal for him to lay down. He looked confused for a moment, and then she straddled his waist again, careful not to put pressure on his intimidating hard-on. She trailed her fingertips over his hairless chest, noticing how skinny he was. Kyoya closed his eyes at her touch.

Haruhi leant forwards and placed a kiss to his mouth, surprised to find that she wasn’t repulsed by the sour taste she had left on him. Next she kissed his jaw, noting that his skin was perfectly smooth- he obviously didn’t need to shave yet. It was a comfort that the body beneath hers belonged to a teenager who- presumably- had never been touched before now. She felt more confident in what she was about to do.

Kissing softly at his neck, Haruhi clambered to one side so that she could stroke Kyoya’s taut stomach. He breathed in sharply in response, wrapping one arm around her. The shape of his arousal inside his boxers was a curious thing, and as Haruhi edged her fingertips under the elastic waistband, she could sense the same shy urgency that had overtaken her not so long ago. Hand shaking only slightly, she reached below the material and set his erection free.

“Will you show me what to do?” Haruhi asked quietly, more afraid of hurting him than betraying her naiveté. In answer, Kyoya took her hand in his larger one and wrapped them around his length, stroking gently up and down. Haruhi quickly picked up the motion and his hand fell back, shaky breaths escaping from his parted lips. Haruhi shifted her body a few centimetres up the bed so she could kiss him.

Kyoya moaned softly into her mouth, and she sped up her movement. Her instincts guided her lips down to the crook of his neck, where she tried pinching the skin between her teeth, earning a gasp. Emboldened by Kyoya’s reactions, Haruhi began to trace a path along his shoulder, sucking the hot flesh as she went.

“Haruhi,” Kyoya groaned, “I’m gonna”- Haruhi silenced him with a passionate kiss, tugging at his lower lip with her teeth and tracing it with her tongue, which was met by Kyoya’s. His free hand went to her hair, fingers stroking through it and cupping the side of her face. A few moments later, he moaned deeply and his body jerked, clutching tightly at her as he came.

Haruhi looked at the mess of his ejaculation in some surprise, although she probably should have expected it. Kyoya pulled her down next to him, kissing her forehead.

“Was that… did I do good?” Haruhi found herself asking nervously.

“It felt incredible.” Kyoya sighed, pulling his boxers back into place. They lay there for a minute, recovering from the intensity of the experience. Haruhi began to feel self-conscious as she realized she was still very much naked, and sat up to see where her clothes had got to.

At once Kyoya sat up too, draping his arms over her shoulders and leaning his head against her. “Are you okay Haruhi?” he murmured.

It was hard to explain. She nodded, placing one of her hands over his. “Just a bit… overwhelmed I guess.” Actually, she felt a bit like crying, but not in a hurt way.

He pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of her neck. “Would you like me to bathe you again?”  
“Yes”, she said softly, turning her head to meet him and pressing her cheek to his. There was something about this that she couldn’t quite place her finger on. Yes, she wanted to be with him the way they had just been. There was no denying that it was scary though. She’d never even thought about doing the things they were doing before it all happened, and it happened so suddenly. But she trusted him in a way she had never trusted anybody else. There was comfort in his touch. When he held her, everything in the world felt right. And that was a sensation even more alien to her than lust.

Kyoya carried her to his bathroom and set her down in the large bathtub, which was filling up with steaming water. This time, he joined her, sitting behind her with his legs either side. She leaned into his chest and allowed herself to enjoy feeling helpless. It was safe to do so right now.

 -

“We could do this on a more concrete basis”, Kyoya said suddenly.

Haruhi lifted her head from the crook of his arm and showed her confusion on her face. Whilst they were bathing, a maid had laid out sushi in the main living area, and after filling their bellies, they were now lying in bed silently enjoying the chance to have a bit of peace together. Kyoya’s warmth and rhythmic breathing had begun to lull Haruhi to sleep, until he spoke.

“We could… date, I mean. I didn’t think you’d want to, but it’s a possibility.”

Haruhi frowned at him. Surely he saw the many obvious flaws in that idea? “At least half of the club would freak out and cause drama. Not to mention my dad.”

Kyoya shrugged. “It’s not my concern what others think, as long as we’re happy. Anyway, Ranka would approve of me. And providing our arrangement didn’t become general knowledge, profits would be unaffected.”

Haruhi settled herself back down and Kyoya tucked the covers closer around them. Her brain was crunching at his words as though they were a walnut shell.  There was no way she was interested in, let alone ready for, courting. Or was she? Whatever it was between them was growing fast. Eventually it would have to either evolve or stop. But Kyoya seemed to be entirely unconcerned about the fact that revealing them to be in a relationship would be a cruel blow to their friends. Tamaki would feel betrayed, Hikaru would be furious, Honey and Kaoru would be too wise to pick sides but would quickly conclude that everything was their fault. _Her_ fault. Even Mori would look on and judge silently. As for Kyoya, despite his unaffected exterior, he cared for what the seven of them had built as much as any of them, maybe more so. Surely he wouldn’t be willing to destroy it all and hurt everyone involved, just to put a claim on her?

Kyoya’s breathing was slow and even now. Haruhi placed her hand on his chest. “You’re an idiot”, she murmured as she fell asleep.


	4. She knows/She'll know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Kyoya should have planned for unanticipated visitors...  
> Now, our not-so-starcross'd-lovers both find themselves confiding in family members. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I read this back before posting I realised that it might seem a little sad and uneventful. The point of this chapter is show Kyoya and Haruhi having to admit things to themselves by confiding in others, I hope that comes across.  
> Thanks for sticking with me so far!

“Wake up little brother! You have a visitor!” The sliding door opened with a bang and Fuyumi Ootori danced into the room, ripping the curtains open. Then she froze, registering the scene before her.

There were two people huddled together in the bed. One was Kyoya, the second not recognizable immediately, until they sat up, disentangling their limbs from Kyoya’s. It was now apparent that this was Haruhi Fujioka, the Ouran student that Kyoya and Tamaki both talked about so much.

“Urm, hi”, Haruhi said, glancing awkwardly from side to side. Still buried under the covers, Kyoya mumbled and reached out for her.

“Ohhhh.” Fuyumi’s eyes were very wide. “I see. I’ll leave you to it then.” She backed slowly out of the room, wondering who to tell first.

Her cold-blooded baby brother was actually _cuddling_ someone.

 

Haruhi was relieved to remember that she had slept in one of Kyoya’s t-shirts. But there were more pressing matters at hand right now.

“Kyoya”, she shook him, “Your sister just saw us!”

Kyoya cracked open his eyes and exhaled a groggy noise that evolved in to a curse. “Shit.”

“Is it that bad?” Haruhi rubbed her eyes, trying to process the situation. “Wait… none of your family know I’m here, do they?”

There was no answer. Annoyance began to sprout inside her. “So your staff are allowed to know I exist, but not your family? What the hell am I supposed to take from that?”

Kyoya groaned, flopping onto his back. “Fuyumi talks. Tamaki. Everyone.”

“I thought you didn’t care about anyone else’s opinion?” Haruhi accused. She didn’t mean for the words to come out as a hiss, but she couldn’t help it.

“Are you saying you don’t?” Kyoya countered.

“Of course I… I should go.” Haruhi slipped from his clutches and gathered her clothes.  She stood with her back to him and pulled off his shirt, hastily tugging on yesterday’s garments.

“Please don’t.” said Kyoya quietly. Half in her sweater, Haruhi turned to look at him. His hair stuck out in different directions and his face was still clouded with sleep.

“It’s probably best. You need to talk to your sister.” _And I need to talk to my mum._ Of course, Haruhi refrained from saying this aloud as she resumed dressing and fumbled for the spare contact lenses in her bag.

“At least let me call a car and have some coffee first.” He implored. Haruhi was torn between fleeing as fast as she could, and kissing his cheek and telling him not to worry.

“It’s okay, I fancy the walk. See you later.” She heard herself say, and then she was leaving.

 -

“Hey Mum, how’s it going?” Haruhi sat cross-legged on the small plot of earth that covered her mother’s ashes. For a while, they had resided in an urn next to her photograph, but she had eventually persuaded her dad to lay them to rest. Kotoko probably wouldn’t have wanted to end up in a cupboard.

“I met this boy at school Mum,” Haruhi told the modest stone in a low voice. “And he acted all cool and emotionless but then he turned out to be there for me when nobody else could be. And now I’m forgetting how to manage on my own.”

A pigeon landed a few metres away and began to peck at something in the grass. Haruhi watched it without really paying attention. She didn’t come here often, only when something that she didn’t understand was weighing on her. It was the quietest open place for quite some distance. Like opening up her brain to give herself more thinking space.

“I think I like him. In that way.” She said at last. “I must do, because I got upset over nothing. But us being together will make other people unhappy. And I’m not even sure what being together means. I wish he didn’t care about me as much as he does.”

The pigeon took off into the air. Haruhi climbed to her feet, brushing dirt off her knees. “I like a boy.” She said again, slowly, the words leaving a strange taste in her mouth. “I’m like a boy but I like a boy.”

By the time she was home and changing back into comfortable hand-me-downs, she had accepted that whatever was about to unfold was beyond her control, but she would try her hardest to make sure nobody got hurt.

 

-

Kyoya sat across from his sister and added several sugar cubes to his tea, before taking a large slow sip.

“So?” Fuyumi prompted.

“So what? And you know that I don’t normally rise this early.”

“So, what’s the gossip? What’s happening with you and the Fujioka girl? Is it love? I can’t believe it! Are you using protection?”

Kyoya sighed. “Haruhi and I have grown close recently. That’s all. Sorry to disappoint you.”

Fuyumi snorted. “That’s not all and I know it. I found you in bed together! But why is it a secret? I thought you told me everything!” she demanded.

“It’s… complicated.” Kyoya pushed his glasses back into place, rubbing his temples. “Even if she wanted to make it a proper…thing, neither of our families would be happy. Or our friends.” He eyed her over his teacup. “So I shouldn’t need to say it, this stays between us for now.”

Fuyumi nodded solemnly. “Doesn’t Tamaki have his eye on her?”

It was Kyoya’s turn to laugh derisively. “He’s infatuated, but with this idolized version that’s not even close to her. Haruhi is not what he wants from a relationship.”

“And you?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to make it ‘a proper thing’?”

“I want whatever makes Haruhi happy,” Kyoya answered evasively. The next moment, the tea tray was almost swiped off the table as Fuyumi enveloped him in a smothering hug.

“Oh, you’ve got it bad, I can tell! Fancy little Kyo falling for someone! Your secret is safe with me, but I want to be updated on every development! Hey, I could help you plan some dates?”

 _Fancy that indeed_ , Kyoya thought sourly as he struggled against her embrace.

 

When he called Haruhi that evening, she said she was fine, just a little worried about Kyoya’s family disapproving of their antics, since the Ootoris easily had enough power to revoke her scholarships.

“I understand”, he said kindly, and let her get back to preparing dinner. But he felt uncomfortably sure that for once in his life, he really didn’t.


	5. Cats and Bags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says. And the results are not good.

Haruhi was the first one into Music Room 3 after classes on Monday. Apart from Kyoya of course.

 “Hey”, she greeted as usual, and set herself straight to preparing the hot water urns for the tea.

Kyoya watched her go about her business. Everything seemed perfectly normal, _she_ seemed perfectly normal, but Kyoya felt like he should say something.  
“Haruhi.” He began in a gentle voice. “I’m sorry about Saturday. Are you alright?”

To his surprise, Haruhi, crossed over to him, and placed her small hands over his.  
“I’m fine,” she replied, gently tracing the veins on his wrists. “I realized something, Kyoya-Senpai. I like you quite a bit actually. I just don’t want to sneak around behind everybody’s back, that’s all.”

Kyoya didn’t know how to process her words, let alone answer. But before he had a chance to try, the door opened. Haruhi turned away and busied herself with a tray of crockery. His wrists burned from her touch.

“Haruhi!” Tamaki threw himself across the room and onto Haruhi’s shoulders, almost cracking her ribs with the strength of his hug. Kyoya couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. He retreated to his corner with his notebook at the ready, still mulling over Haruhi’s little speech.  
She had admitted to having feelings for him.  Sleeping with him made it obvious, but hearing her say it made it more real.  They were _romantically involved._ That casual confession made him want to run a lap of the room and leap over all the furniture. But not wanting to be secretive about their companionship anymore…

It was like an unspoken ultimatum. _Find a way to be open about this, or it stops._

Kyoya scowled. There was way more than reputation on the line here. Everything they had built as a club hung in the balance. And for all his scheming confidence, right now he was at a loss. How could he be so distracted?  
The words _romantically involved_ surfaced in his overtaxed brain again, this time making him wish he could just crawl into bed and not have to think.

 -

“Mommy, why so glum?” Tamaki demanded, flopping dramatically down onto the sofa next to his best friend. The club had closed for business, and Haruhi had made a swift exit as soon as she done her share of clearing up. The other hosts had noticed Kyoya sinking slowly into a mysterious pit of despair over the past two hours, not looking up from his notes the whole time, even when he was requested.  
Kyoya didn’t answer, he just sighed and removed his glasses so he could press his fingers to his forehead. The other boys crowded round him.

“Leave me alone”, he muttered, not being able to muster his usual snarl. Instead, his voice sounded pathetic. He felt weak, weak from the dent Haruhi had left in his defences, and weak for not being able to come up with some brilliant solution to the stupid problem. Weakness made him angry.

“But we’re your friends!” Hikaru cried.

“Yeah, you should share your problems with us.” Kaoru added.

“But not your clouds of doom”, finished Hikaru.

Kyoya said nothing. There was silence for a minute, then he felt a tug at his sleeve. It was Honey. “You gotta be honest. I’ll say it if you don’t tell us”, his diminutive senpai said suddenly and seriously.

Everyone turned to Honey in surprise, except for Kyoya, who continued to bore a hole into the floor with his glare, refusing to speak again. There was no way Honey knew what was up.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Honey stated. “Kyo-chan’s been hiding his feelings for Haru-chan since the start, except now he can’t.”

It was like someone had dropped a lead weight from the ceiling.

“Kyo-chan probably didn’t want to mess everything up by chasing her,” Honey continued, “but Haru-chan has started like him back, which is why it’s complicated. You can tell because every time they pass each other, they look at each others’ lips- it’s obvious they’ve kissed.”

Kyoya had the sudden urge to strangle the Loli-brat. But he had hit the nail square on the head.

“Is it true?” the twins whispered in icy unison.

Tamaki gripped Kyoya’s elbow painfully tight. “Say something Kyoya.” His voice was trembling. “Have you… Have you taken advantage of her?” His voice rose in both pitch and volume as his mind conjured up some horrible fantasy.

Kyoya shrugged Tamaki off him. “She’s still a virgin, don’t worry. She has better things to do with her time.” He said in his flat, sarcastic monotone.

“Yeah, like sneak around with you behind all of our backs?” sneered Hikaru incredulously. Kaoru rested a hand on his brother’s shoulder, but the look he gave Kyoya was one of bitter disappointment.

Tamaki had grown incredibly pale and appeared to be seething. Kyoya didn’t want to lose his cool the same way, not with his best friend, but his hands were already forming white-knuckled fists of their own desire.

“I don’t think getting angry can change the fact that they like each other,” Honey addressed everybody calmly. Mori made an affirmative noise.  
“But we need to change you being sad,” Honey continued. “Because that’s bad for everyone, especially you and Haru-chan.”

Mori was nodding sagely; Tamaki and the twins were at a loss for words but they too could see the truth in Honey’s words, even though they were still seething. Everyone’s gaze fell back to Kyoya.  
He stood, fixing his glasses and squaring his shoulders, and then addressed the room. “Whatever is or isn’t happening between Haruhi and myself isn’t anybody’s business-“

“Unless you’re going to ruin everybody’s friendships!” Tamaki interjected furiously.

“-Which I assure you we won’t.” Kyoya finished. “I need to get home and think.” Head up, and without looking back, he strode out of the club room and outside towards the waiting car.

 _Tomorrow_ , he thought. Tomorrow he would talk with Haruhi, tell her exactly how he felt about her.  
Except when he stepped into Music Room 3 approximately twenty-two hours later, she wasn’t there.


	6. Dream court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot the symbolism...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lanny and Ranunculus for the comments, and to everyone who's left kudos!
> 
> Content warning: this chapter mentions menstruation. nothing graphic, but there are mentions of blood and pain. Also death. It's gonna be a fun one.

The simultaneous attack by her alarm clock and her cramping muscles caused Haruhi to wake with a groan. Slapping the stop button she sat up- and immediately wanted to retch with the pain in her abdomen. _Urgh. Why now?_

Whilst entertaining her guests yesterday, she had begun to feel a familiar- and entirely unwelcome- ache, and although she’d wanted to hang back and talk with Kyoya more, she had rushed straight home to find her suspicions already confirmed.  
 _At least I’m not pregnant_ , she had thought, and then, _can you even get pregnant from touching a penis while you’re naked? That doesn’t seem right. I’ll have to look it up._

Now she was facing the unpleasant realization that she wouldn’t make it to school today. Usually her cycles were fairly easy to deal with, but this time she wasn’t so lucky. And there was no way she could pass as a boy if she kept rubbing her pelvis and wincing- and of course, having to use the girls’ bathrooms.  
Angry at everything, she took a couple of painkillers then threw herself back down onto her futon. May as well get a few more hours’ sleep, she had nothing better to do.

 

_The room she was standing in had an impossibly high ceiling, so high that clouds were swirling across it. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning, illuminating the scene. Six podiums towered above her in a semicircle, six pairs of suspicious eyes staring at her from shadowed but unmistakable faces.  
Lying on the floor in front of her, curled up on the flagstones, was a girl in school uniform. Haruhi couldn’t see her face._

_“Lights!” bellowed a voice that she recognized as belonging to Tamaki, but the echo granted by the room they were in was sinister and deep. Candles flickered to life around the walls, but it was still difficult to make out the scene._  
“Haruhi Fujioka, you stand before us accused of the murder of this honoured guest.” Tamaki gestured in front of him to the girl.  
“She’s not dead, she’s just sleeping!” Haruhi cried.

_“Silence in court!” boomed Honey’s voice from the far corner. To Tamaki’s immediate left, Haruhi could see Kyoya scribbling frantically in his notebook._

_“We will now hear the evidence against you.” Tamaki continued._

_Just then, a crack of thunder echoed through the room, and it began to rain.  
_ _The twins leaned over their podiums to smirk down at her. “Miss Fujioka, you were the person who found this honoured guest, correct?” they accused in unison._

_Haruhi felt panic rising in her chest. “Only now though! Not before the trial started!”_

_“And you were the last person to see her alive?” chorused the twins through identical evil grins._

_“She is still alive now!” Haruhi yelled in desperation._

_“Lies!” To the accompaniment of another rumble of thunder, Honey pointed a finger directly at Haruhi. “It’s obvious you did it! You left a trail of blood behind you!”_

_Haruhi spun on the spot, and realized with a sickening sensation that she was standing in a river of sticky red liquid, as though it were leaking out of her shoes. This had to be a set up. Kyoya would defend her. He had to.  
_ _“Kyoya!” she begged of him, but the host just continued to write furiously in his book, not looking at her._

_Tamaki slammed his fist against his podium. “Guilty! Guilty as charged!”_

_The twins laughed hysterically. Tamaki pointed into the opposite corner. “Mori, how shall we sentence this dirty criminal?”  
_

_“Make her look at the body The face.” Mori’s voice was the most terrifying of all because it perfectly resembled his real tone and inflections._

_“You heard the man.” Tamaki gestured with distain at the girl’s still form._

_Haruhi slowly approached the girl, who’s face was obscured by her arm and a veil of thick brown hair. Haruhi knelt beside her, clearing her throat.  
_ _“I’m sorry,’ she murmured. “I had no idea you weren’t just sleeping.” She brushed the hair away from the girl’s face.  
_ _A sudden bolt of lightning threw harsh white illumination onto the newly exposed face of the unresponsive girl._

_Haruhi’s own face._

Crash. Her phone fell off the table from the movement caused by its incessant vibrating, taking a cup with it. Groggy from the paikillers, Haruhi sat up and reached for the offending device. The display showed that she’d slept until early afternoon, and she had four missed calls from Tamaki.

Sighing, she answered call number five.

“Where are you?” whined the Host King. “I haven’t seen you around today! And why did you ignore my calls?”

Haruhi rubbed sleep from her eyes. “I’m not feeling well today senpai, so I stayed home to recover. I-“

Tamaki was evidently satisfied with this excuse, not even letting her finish before he demanded, “I want to know what there is between you and Kyoya.”

_Crap._

“How did you find out?” She really didn’t want to know the answer.

“So there _is_ something! I knew it! Haruhi, what are you doing? You _know_ that nobody cares about you the way I do. _Nobody._ Not even your father. And definitely not _him_. He’s manipulating you, I know it. What did he promise you? “

“Shut up Tamaki-senpai!” Haruhi had to yell into the phone. It did the trick. She took a deep breath and then spoke calmly.

“Kyoya-senpai and I… we just came to the conclusion that we’re somehow more than friends. I can’t tell you how it’s going to proceed from there, or if it even will at all, because I don’t know myself. But I can tell you for certain that I’m not being used. And I’m not trying to find quicker ways of paying my debt so that I can wash my hands of your drama, even though it’s starting to look damn tempting. Okay?”

‘Okay.” Tamaki sounded calmer now, but sulky.

“And besides, you’ve known Kyoya-senpai for ages now. He’s cunning, but not evil. Surely you can’t really think that your best friend is forcing me into things for his own gain?”

Tamaki was quiet for a moment until, very unlike him, he apologized quietly and calmly. “I’m sorry Haruhi. I’m just not adjusted to the blow yet. I’ll leave you to rest, get better soon.”

“Thank you,” she replied equally genuinely, “Oh, and Tamaki-Senpai?”

“Yes?”

“If you ever try and put yourself above my father like that again I’ll have every one of his regulars at your door with a handbag ready to put your entrails in.”

With that, Haruhi ended the call and switched her phone off.

 

-

Kyoya was glad to be home. Club hours had dragged by, with three sets of eyes shooting icy daggers at him and two more conveying a look of _you brought this on yourself, you know_. And Haruhi’s absence was troubling. Very much so.

Kicking off his shoes and throwing his bag down on the sofa, Kyoya contemplated what he was going to have to do now. He reached for his phone, grimacing at the prospect of potentially the most difficult call he had ever made.

The phone rang for a good few seconds, and then a female voice said, “Hello Kyoya.”

“Fuyumi? Do you have a minute? I need to talk about something.”


	7. Crunch time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya needs to decide where his heart lies.

He had to be up in less than two hours, but Kyoya hadn’t managed to sleep yet. The conversation with his sister was still circling round his head like a leaf floating in a bottomless drain, powerless against the current.

  _“I don’t know if they’re mad because I didn’t ask before making a move on Haruhi, or jealous because I’m the only one she’s got close to in that way, or if they all just want to protect her. From me. Fuyumi, they think I’m bad for her!”_

_“Well you kind of are. Not saying anything after she confessed to liking you was a pretty dick move. No wonder she’s avoiding you.”_

_“Haruhi wouldn’t skip school over something like that.”_

_“Wow, you must have really screwed up then. How are you going to fix it?”_

_“I think it’s best if I don’t.”_

_“Kyoya, are you a complete imbecile? From what you just told me, you’re head over heels with someone who’s genuine, loyal and can see past that greedy know-it-all thick skin of yours, and likes what’s underneath. You do NOT give up on her. Understand?”_

Kyoya understood only too well. Being with Haruhi was more important to him than anything else. But if she was going to make him choose between her and the Host Club, then the latter would be what she’d want him to pick, right?  
 _Why do you have to be so loyal to those ungrateful airheads, Haruhi? Damnit, why do_ I?

He could lie, say that he didn’t want to pursue a proper relationship. Everyone else would breathe a sigh of relief. But Haruhi would probably be able to tell, unless he did something awful to try and prove it, like pretend to be dating someone else, or say he was just after her body all along. Hurting her would then cost him his friends. _Which I’d deserve._

Or…  
He could be honest with everyone. Tell the world that he was falling for Haruhi Fujioka and wouldn’t let anybody or anything stand in the way of their happiness. She would know that he cared, really cared, and be touched. Or she would turn her back in disgust that he was willing to wreck everything that was dear to them both, for his own selfish desires.  
Was he supposed to be in this for personal gain, or for the sake of others’ happiness? Which one of those was the point of a romantic relationship?  
Kyoya didn’t know if he’d even be able to hide the truth if he did try. First Haruhi, then Fuyumi and now Honey. People were starting to be able to see through his thick, pretty skin. He was growing transparent.

 He wished he were sleeping with Haruhi right now. Not even sexually, although his body ached with the memory of hers; just sharing his too-big bed with the small girl-that-was-not-a-girl who looked so peaceful and innocent when she slept, and who bit her lip when she was thinking and who always had a smile at the ready whether she felt like wearing it or not, and who put her hands in her pockets and scuffed her feet like a boy, who lit up the room when she laughed, who smelled of lavender and cotton and cheap coffee, who was sarcastic, and down to earth, and even more short-sighted than him, and who said his name when he was pleasuring her, who shouldered responsibilities without ever running to other people for help, and wasn’t afraid to speak her mind and stand up for what she believed was right. _Fuck._

 Kyoya rolled over, booted up his laptop, and launched his tracking software. Tomorrow-later that day in fact- he needed to face the music, as well the musicians and all the audience. For now though, he fell at last into an uneasy sleep, Haruhi’s location symbol taunting him from just out of his reach.

 -

 Tamaki had maintained radio silence with Kyoya ever since losing his temper with him, but after sleeping on it he was starting to believe that Haruhi was telling the truth, and that everything could still be ok. And when his best friend came to first period half an hour late with shadows falling on his face, Tamaki broke.

“Come and get coffee with me,” he said quietly as soon as the bell rang to signal break. Kyoya looked at him in surprise, but followed him to the cafeteria.

When they were both clutching steaming mugs, Tamaki spoke. “I developed a crush on Haruhi as soon as she took her glasses off and I saw her eyes. Within a fortnight I’d decided, I wanted to marry her.”  
“This conversation is helpful how?” Kyoya didn’t look up.  
“Hush, _mon ami_ , I’m not finished. For months now I’ve daydreamed about Haruhi would look like if she grew her hair again and started wearing girls’ clothing. No doubt, she’d be more beautiful than any other girl in the world.” Tamaki sighed wistfully before continuing. “But Haruhi doesn’t want to live as a princess with her prince. And more importantly, she didn’t choose me as her not-prince. She chose you.”  
“Huh?”  
Tamaki leaned over the table and placed his hands over Kyoya’s as they held his coffee. “What I’m saying is, as Haruhi’s father, you have my blessing.”

Kyoya set his coffee down on the table, looked at Tamaki’s deadly serious face, and laughed. He carried on laughing for some time, much to poor Tamaki’s confusion.

 -

 Kyoya’s good mood shattered the moment he stepped in Music Room 3 and saw that Haruhi was not there. He turned to the twins and held out his hand.

“Can we help you, O high lord of bullshit?”

Kyoya didn’t flinch. “Haruhi’s missed homework. Hand it over.” He raised his voice slightly so the others could hear too. “I’m going to see her. When I come back tomorrow, it will either be to share the good news that we are officially together, or it will be to pay the remainder of Haruhi’s debt and then resign from the Host Club.”

 -

 Haruhi was surprised to hear somebody banging on the front door as though prepared to break it down. She was even more surprised when she opened it and saw Kyoya standing there, obviously straight from school and looking uncharacteristically rough.

“Haruhi, hear me out.” He implored before she even had a chance to open her mouth. “I shouldn’t have let you go without telling you that I returned your feelings towards me. And I still do. I was too wrapped up in my own selfishness. I’m a coward. I didn’t want to lose you because you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, but I didn’t want to rock the boat and come clean to the others. I wanted to have my cake and eat it. I don’t blame you for avoiding me. You’re twice the man I’ll ever be. And you deserve twice the man I can ever be. And you… you’re not mad at me at all, are you?”

Haruhi was staring at him as though he were insane. “I’ve not been at school because it’s my time of the month and I’ve been having bad cramps.”

“Oh. I’m a moron, aren’t I?”

“A first class moron.” Haruhi stood to the side. “Come in, I was just making tea.”

Kyoya followed her into the small apartment. His heart was racing almost as fast as his mind.  
“You need new pyjamas.” _What_? His brain seemed to have lost control of his mouth.  
Haruhi folded her arms and pulled a face. She wore one of Ranka’s old work t-shirts and an ancient pair of pyjama pants, the ankles of which were now halfway up to her knees. “They’re comfy. I won’t throw them out until they fall apart.” She said defensively.

Kyoya shook himself mentally. _Get it together._ Haruhi cracked a smile.  
“So you’re really not upset with me?” he asked, hardly daring to believe it.  
"A little, because I thought you’d blabbed to everyone, but that’s it.” She poured two cups of tea and handed him one.  
“And you’re still into me?”  
Haruhi looked him up and down, taking in his flushed face, his slender wrists and hands, his untied left shoelace, the tuft of hair sticking up where he’d been running his fingers through it. “I can’t not be.” She smiled almost sadly as she said this.

“Then…” Kyoya took a deep breath, gripping his cup tightly to stop his hands shaking. He had to ask, and it had to be now.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhangerrrrrrrrrrrrrr... the next chapter will officially be the last, but then i went and penned an epilogue. so we're getting there, just slowly.


	8. Resolutions

They met in the corridor, just outside the door to Music Room 3. Haruhi smiled at him. “Ready?”  
Kyoya smiled back. “I am always ready.”  
Together, they pushed open the ornate double doors and walked into the Club room.

There was instant silence. The other five hosts abandoned their preparations and  took a few steps closer, until all five stood in a line, facing Haruhi and Kyoya.  
“Well?” demanded Hikaru, after a moment of tense quiet.  
Haruhi took a step forward. “Kyoya asked me to be his girlfriend.” There was a collective sharp intake of breath. “I said no.”

“What?” Honey cried into the stunned silence. “No!” He fell to his knees, looking ready to burst into tears.

Haruhi held up her hand. “I’m not finished, let me explain.” Mori pulled Honey back to his feet, and she continued.  
“I live as a boy more often than not. _Girlfriend_ marks me out as something I’m not, and can’t ever be. I don’t mind being seen as girl when I’m deliberately being one, but the term just doesn’t fit me.”

“I then suggested she refer to myself as my boyfriend, but the same principle applied vice versa.” Kyoya chipped in.  
“So?” Tamaki’s face was very white as he looked from one to the other.

Haruhi looked around the room, making eye contact with each of the five before speaking again. “I don’t want to give up my independence like that, and have to choose between my two different identities in order to fit into someone else’s box. I don’t know if I’m ready to play that role. But”-she looked over her shoulder at Kyoya and smiled- “I’m ready to have a proper relationship with Kyoya.”

Kyoya took a step forward so he was next to Haruhi, and took her hand. “And although I repressed it for as long as I could, I know that I’m equally ready to  be with Haruhi.” He said to the shellshocked room. “And we’re just that, equals. If you want to see it as us belonging to each other, then that’s alright. But to us, it’s more of a mutual understanding that we belong _with_ each other, and we can’t change that by lying to you. So we never did and never will.”

For what felt like an awfully long time, nobody moved or spoke. It was Kaoru who broke the spell. “I ship it.”  
Slowly, his twin nodded his head. Tamaki’s eyes were growing suspiciously bright as he too nodded his acceptance at his two best friends.  
“Wahey! At last!” Honey threw Usa-chan in the air and jumped to catch it.

Mori was the last to react; shocking everyone still further, he walked up to Haruhi and Kyoya and silently enveloped them both in a tight hug that lasted for several moments before retreating.

Suddenly Tamaki jumped. “The guests will be here in two minutes! To work, everybody!” He was wiping his eyes as he took his position, but he was smiling.

Kyoya let go of Haruhi’s hand and the two of them turned their backs on each other, heading off to their respective duties.  
There was no need to worry. They were still two different people, but once the Host Club closed its doors again in two hours’ time, everything would still be the same. Their hands would still fit together perfectly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamest ending I could have written I don't doubt. But I want a cute happy ending that didn't compromise any of the characters'... well, characters.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus sexy fluffiness bc why not?

EPILOGUE- three weeks later

 

“So is it or isn’t it?” Kyoya flashed his cocky smile.  
“That was a random guess! There’s no way you could tell it was ‘ambidextrous’ from only three vowels!” Haruhi protested.  
“So I won then.”  
“No fair- hey, stop it!” Kyoya had tackled Haruhi to the ground and was now tickling her sides, facial expression now upgraded to ‘smug and evil.’

It was a Saturday evening. The two of them were in front of the electric fire in Haruhi’s apartment, practicing their English vocabulary skills with a fierce Hangman duel. Haruhi was clad in cream flannel pyjamas that she had reluctantly allowed Kyoya to gift to her, not yet having realized that his initials had been embroidered on the chest. He had planned to point it out if he lost, but he currently had a twelve-point lead.

The bathroom door opened and Kyoya hurriedly let go, moving a respectful distance away from Haruhi as her father emerged, freshly made up.

“I’m off to work now, you two be good!” Ranka smiled knowingly at his daughter and her ‘friend’. _Homework, my ass._ But he trusted Kyoya. And besides, the boy was making Haruhi happier than she had been since her mother was still alive.

As soon as the front door closed, Kyoya grabbed Haruhi by the hips and pulled her into his lap. “Fancy that,” he murmered. “We’re all alone now.”  
“We are a bit,” Haruhi smiled, and placed her hands on his shoulders. Their eyes met first, and their lips second.

When they paused for air, Kyoya laid his head  against Haruhi’s heart and said softly, “We could go to England, soon. I’ll get you a passport and we visit over the winter holiday.”  
“And what the hell would I tell my dad?”  
“Tell him you’re going on a vacation.” Kyoya shrugged. “He trusts me. He knows that you’re safe with me because I love you.”  
Haruhi pulled away from the kiss to wrinkle her nose. “That’s a bit gross.”  
A frown creased Kyoya’s brow. “You’re right. We’re as bad as Tamaki.”  
And I can see your possessive side showing again, you might want to fix that.”  
Kyoya smiled. “Well, you do literally have my name on your chest.”

Confused, Haruhi looked down- and then realized what was embroidered on her chest pocket.

“You bastard!” She shrieked, and began a tickle assault of her own.

Laughing uncontrollably, Kyoya tried to beg her to stop, but to no avail, and so crashed their mouths together in a passionate kiss. This worked- for about thirty seconds. Then Haruhi smirked and initiated a second attack.

Trapped underneath her, Kyoya could not escape. But slipping one hand down the front of her pyjama pants proved distraction enough.

Haruhi’s hands fell to her sides, and then travelled up to grasp his shoulders again. Kyoya was stroking his knuckle slowly up and down over her silky hair, watching her face intently. A flush appeared on her cheeks and she chewed her lip.

Kyoya’s dexterous fingers parted her soft lower lips and felt arousal beginning to pool there. Haruhi’s breathing was getting shallower and quicker, her chest rising and falling, but he still didn’t break eye contact.  
“If it bothers you that much,” he said airily, “You can always take it off.”  
Haruhi’s cheeks turned a slightly darker shade of red and she looked away, biting her lip again. Kyoya chuckled and lowered her down onto the carpet, trapping her underneath him.  
“I win,” he smirked, and caught her lip between his own teeth, tongue skirting the edge of her mouth.

Haruhi gasped at the sensation, and her fingers hooked into his belt, tugging him down closer to her. Kyoya responded by massaging her sensitive nub with his thumb, his index and middle fingers resting against her opening. As soon as she had prised open his belt and jeans, he dragged his lips down to her throat and covered the delicate skin with hot, wet kisses.

“Kyoya…” Haruhi sighed.

“Does that feel good?” He whispered, biting softly at the base of her neck.

“Mm, yes.”

Kyoya slid his finger just slightly inside her, stroking her slick walls. “How about now?”

Her only answer was a whimper, but Haruhi slipped her hand under the waistband of his boxers and curled her fingers around his swollen head before gripping further down.  
“Not too fast,” he murmured against the shell of her ear, tracing it with his moistened lips in between words. “I want us to come together.”  
“I… I want that too,” Haruhi moaned, and Kyoya slipped a second finger inside her, curling upwards to press against her inner sweet spot while his thumb made little circles over her outer one.

Their free hands sought each other out, fingers intertwining. Kyoya kissed her heatedly until they both began to pant, and then buried his face in the crook of her neck, sucking eagerly at any skin that he could reach.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to peak, movements growing clumsy and frantic as they approached orgasm together. Kyoya clamped his teeth hard into Haruhi’s shoulder to stop himself from yelling, and as she writhed beneath him, her climax prolonged by the deliciously sharp pain, he had to let go of her hand so he could cover her mouth. The sound of his name was still decipherable, although muffled. Only when she stilled did he remove his hand.

Trying to recover her breath, Haruhi wiped her hand carelessly on her new pyjamas as Kyoya collapsed onto the floor beside her. She snuggled into his shoulder and he threw an arm over her.

“Let me know when you’re ready for round two,” he grinned, although his eyes were half-closed and his breathing slower.

“There’s no rush.” Haruhi reached up to play with his hair as he pulled her closer. The floor was cold and uncomfortable but neither of them seemed to care. “Isn’t that the whole point of falling in love? It’s like you’ve got all the time in the world.”


End file.
